


(i'm working hard at) follow through

by kanala



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon, another green teens go camping fic whoops, just something short and hopefully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanala/pseuds/kanala
Summary: The four of them were standing on the edge of a clearing, behind the tents they had just set up - one for scoutmaster Denny, and the other for them, the esteemed green teens. This was the first time they had been sent on a camping trip with such a small group. Usually there were a dozen or so kids and a couple of scoutmasters to teach them different skills. It was kind of cool, being in their own little gang. Or, at least, it should have been.aka: why is everyone acting so... weird
Relationships: Derlin/Cran, Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	(i'm working hard at) follow through

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 80 years since i wrote fan fiction, but since all these sweet naddpod fics are keeping me sane during the quarantine i wanted to give back a little!
> 
> title is from the yellow dress - follow through

The four of them were standing on the edge of a clearing, behind the tents they had just set up - one for scoutmaster Denny, and the other for them, the esteemed green teens. This was the first time they had been sent on a camping trip with such a small group. Usually there were a dozen or so kids and a couple of scoutmasters to teach them different skills. It was kind of cool, being in their own little gang. Or, at least, it should have been.

They were getting ready to go to bed after a long day of hiking. Derlin and Cran were a little off to the side - and, honestly? They’d been acting weird _all day_. Keeping to themselves like they were sharing a secret or something. Not saying much to the others, though they didn’t seem like they were in a bad mood or anything. Was something up? Maybe they were hatching a plan together? Or mad at the rest of them? _Maybe I’m just imagining it..._

With Bev off on the other side, Erlin was sort of in the middle of all of them. _It’s probably nothing,_ he thought to himself. A weird feeling had been following him all day, though he did his best to shake it off and enjoy their trip.

They were all holding little tin water cups and just finishing brushing their teeth. Well, except for Bev. 

Erlin glanced over and saw that Bev was still staring down his toothbrush like he’d never seen one before, his lips pressed together into a thin line. 

_Wonder what he’s... Oh, right! His braces,_ thought Erlin, eyeing him. Bev had just gotten braces before this trip, he probably still wasn’t used to them. Maybe that was the “off” thing about today? Denny being here, Derlin and Cran keeping to themselves, Bev acting uncharacteristically self-conscious...

_Weird how Bev would need braces, he’s already got such a nice smile._

Erlin quickly turned to look away and started brushing faster, trying to ignore how his stomach turned in on itself whenever he thought about Bev this way. They were _best friends_ for P’s sake. They got to hang out together _all the time_ , they practically grew up together. Erlin could walk up to Bev at any moment, throw his arms around him and Bev would hug him back tightly like he always did. That should be enough, right? And yet...

_Wonder if it’s harder to kiss someone with braces..._

Another knot formed in his stomach. Another thing to try and ignore about today.

Bev had finally won his mental battle, and after another minute they heard scoutmaster Denny yell out: “Okay gang, time to hit the hay! We’ve got a whole day ahead of us tomorrow!”

Erlin could practically hear Cran roll her eyes from way back where she was washing her toothbrush. She muttered something to Derlin, prompting a laugh from him.

In the morning, they had planned to stay up all night - tell spooky stories, play games and read graphic scrolls together - but Denny _really_ did a number on them today. They had to carry not only their gear but also his, hike up _and down_ a small cliff-side while Denny waited for them at the bottom, gather food, set up camp, cook and clean.... Bev had wanted to finally get his cooking badge, but Denny quickly saddled him with setting up (and later, safely extinguishing) the campfire instead. Erlin helped a quiet Cran with setting up the tents, and Derlin had been tasked with who knows what.

They did get to hang out by the campfire later together, but again, everyone was acting… _Just different than usual, that’s all._

The teens all finished up and one by one headed into their tiny shared tent. Erlin practically crashed onto his bedroll on the far right side, face planting right into the rolled up sweatshirt that was going to be his pillow tonight. He heard similar _whumps_ come from Cran and Bev's side of the tent, before hearing the last person crawl in, and, surprisingly, in Bev’s voice go: “Oh, you um, you want to switch with me Derlin?” 

Erlin looked up from his corner. They were all sleeping in their usual row, Cran-Bev-Derlin-Erlin, but right now, Derlin was sitting in Bevs spot, looking... Hopeful? 

“Yeah, I um, I forgot to bring my orthopedic bedroll, so I just have my regular one, and Cran said the moss on this side under the tent was softer? If you don’t mind switching with me-”

“No, yeah, that’s totally cool!” Bev chuckled nervously. _Was he blushing?_

Erlin tried to scoot over a little more as the boys rearranged their things, switching bedrolls and settling in. _No, I'm just imagining things..._

Once everyone was tucked in and had said their goodnights, it felt like the tension of the day had decided to join them in this already cramped space. “D’you think Denny’s gonna make us make coffee for him in the morning?” Bev asked, glancing over at Derlin and Cran beside him.

“Probably,” replied Cran in a quiet, tired voice that shut down any further discussion on the topic.

_Kudos to Bev for trying,_ thought Erlin as Bev looked over at him with a deflated expression. Erlin shrugged a little and smiled at his friend, kind of glad they were both feeling the strange vibe of their usually cheerful group. Bev smiled back, though his brow was furrowed, and soon enough, they all fell asleep.

—- 

Erlin woke up with a jolt as he felt a hand pressed to his mouth. He opened his eyes - _What’s going on? Were they in danger?_

It was too dark to see details, but he quickly figured out it was Bev who was covering his mouth. They were facing each other, Bev’s knees touching Erlin’s legs in the tight space of the tent. Erlin could make out that Bev was wide awake, pressing his finger to his lips in a _shhh!_ motion, then gesturing for Erlin to listen.

Erlin did so, and sure enough, he heard some strange noises coming from nearby. What _was_ that? Some kind of shuffling, a wet smacking sound, a sharp inhale...

_Oh no.._ Erlin’s eyes grew wide. 

_Were... Derlin and Cran... making out??_

Noticing the change in Erlin's expression, Bev instantly pulled a horrified _what-do-i-do-what-do-i-do_ face. As the realization dawned on Erlin that their friends were _**literally kissing behind Bev’s back**_ , he let out a little panic-laugh and quickly tried to cover his mouth to keep quiet. 

Except, Bev was already covering his mouth, so Erlin let out a little _mff! (sorry!)_ noise, smacking his hand loudly on top of Bev’s. The other sounds instantly stopped. 

_Oh man..._

There was a moment of silence in the tent as all four teens came to their own realizations of what was going on. Bev had pressed his eyes shut - he looked tense, but if his hand hadn’t been on Erlin’s face right now, he could have pretended to be asleep. Erlin was trying to be as still and quiet as possible, doing his best to ignore the dozen knots forming in his stomach, _and_ how hot his face suddenly felt, _and_ how close Bev actually was to him. 

Bev’s hand was very still, the tips of his fingers cold but his palm warm and only a little sweaty. Erlin could smell the campfire from earlier, as if he was sitting beside it again, smoke and tree sap and all. It took a moment for him to realize he was pressing his own hand down on Bev’s, making him press his mouth across Bev’s palm, almost as if he was kissing his...

There was a small shuffling noise and Cran poked her head up from behind Bev and Derlin, making direct eye contact with Erlin. Oh, now they definitely knew the others were awake. And _why_ they were awake. That they _knew_. 

Erlin tried to look apologetic, but since he couldn’t see Cran’s expression so well in the dark, he wasn’t sure if the gesture came across. Wordlessly, Cran disappeared back behind the other boys, and another round of intense silence fell across the tent. 

Nobody wanted to break it. It was _way_ too awkward. Erlin carefully pulled his hand away so Bev could also take his own hand back, not sure why he was trying to be silent anymore, but doing it anyway. Bev mirrored him, eyes still pressed shut, and slowly redacted his hand back under his makeshift pillow.

Erlin felt a pang of sadness then, his body choosing to relax now of all times. _I could have at least held his hand before he put it under his pillow,_ he thought. _Or said that thing about his smile, or helped get Denny off his back so he could try cooking, or..._

God, having a crush on your best friend could be so… _Weird_.

_At least Cran and Derlin are embracing their weird feelings.._

—- 

“Morning gang! Rise and shine, time to greet the new day and see what adventures ol’ Pelor has planned for- Ouch! That is not the proper way to set up a pan young Beverly, my god! I’m writing this down on your report!”

When Erlin awoke, Bev and Derlin were already outside and Cran was on the other side of the tent, rolling up her bedroll, packing her stuff, generally getting ready for the day. There was a commotion coming from outside - pots clanging together, the sound of Bev and Derlin chatting and laughing loudly, Denny trying to keep them on task (aka making that coffee for him and _maybe_ breakfast for the others if they're quick enough). Everything sounded so… Normal.

Cran flashed him a big smile as Erlin shimmied out of his bedroll, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Morning Erlin! Hope you slept well!” she beamed, combing knots out of her hair and braiding it with deft hands. Erlin smiled back.

“Yup, slept great! Sorry I slept in - should we start packing the tent up?”

_I was right,_ he thought, getting ready to join the others. _I need to stop imagining things._


End file.
